fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Stormfront
Fairy Tail: Stormfront (フェアリーテール：ストームフロント Feari Teiru: Sutōmufuronto) is a fanon spin-off of . The story takes place about a year after the events of the . It's sequel is. Overview The story focuses around new Fairy Tail member Reginald Balmore and his exploits as part of the famed guild as he goes through much change to become a better-rounded individual. The story explores a vast quantity of the world of Earthland and many new character's and organizations are introduced with several different but eventually interlocking storylines to follow. Like the original Fairy Tail, the story is split into arcs that focus on a particular storyline e.g. War Lord's arc, Dragon Queen arc etc. However the plot can and will oftem include small portions of external story during the arc to catch up with character's that are part of a different storyline. The thematic framework is that of a Shōnen manga but it has elements of drama, action and romance injected into it to try and carve out a unique apeal within the Shōnen genre. After being betrayed by Tsubaki, Raphael and joins the Nine Circles by killing one of it's former members in single combat. Stormfront's sequel, Fairy Tail:, focuses on the mastermind's behind D.O.O.M and the revelation of a world of Demon's. Main Characters Story Arcs Prelude *Chapter 0 - A Clash of Titans **Gildarts Clive vs. God Serena & Bastille Introduction arc *Chapter 1 - Greetings *Chapter 2 - Rough Start *Chapter 3 - Break the Ice *Chapter 4 - Bad News *Chapter 5 - Promises Assault on Crocus arc *Chapter 6 - Sound of Thunder *Chapter 7 - Calm Before the Strom *Chapter 8 - Hell Comes to Crocus *Chapter 9 - [[]] *Chapter 10 - Eye of the Storm *Chapter 11 - Rage *Reginald Balmore, , & vs. God Serena *Chapter 12 - True Monster **Team Minerva vs. Ira *Chapter 13 - A ... Appears **Kain Dressler debut **Kain vs. Ira *Chapter 14 - Who is he? **Jaime Lancelot & Arthur Pendragon debut in Lamia Scale ** & vs. Giant & Monsters **Kain vs. Giants **Kain vs. Brutus *Chapter 15 - [[]] *Chapter 16 - [[]] *Chapter 17 - [[]] *Chapter 18 - Seriously...Who was that Guy? *Chapter 19 - [[]] *Chapter 20 - [[]] **Yuma vs. Kurai Yoru & Kaguya Yoru vs. Kain Dressler *Chapter 21 - [[]] *Chapter 22 - [[]] Gathering Shadows arc *Chapter 23 - Accusations *Chapter 24 - Revelations *Chapter 25 - Passing of a Titan **Raphael Gremory vs. * Chapter 26 - Inevitable Change *Chapter 27 - Gathering Shadows War Lord arc *Chapter 28 - Power *Chapter 29 - The Summoning *Chapter 30 - War Lord's Summit *Chapter 31 - [[]] *Chapter 32 - [[]] *Chapter 33 - Betrayl **Assassination of Hashirama Mazoku *Chapter 34 - Master and Student **Takezou Musashi vs. Hashirama Mazoku *Chapter 35 - Old Monster **Ancyran Empire Military vs. Hashirama Mazoku *Chapter 36 - Lava vs Fire **Mateias Armstrong vs. Hashirama Mazoku *Chapter 37 - [[]] *Chapter - Take the Land **Occupation of Samurai Country *Chapter - [[]] *Chapter - [[]] **Kagegakure withdraw from Yosumi *Chapter - [[]] Dragon Queen arc *Chapter - [[]] **Raphael Gremory's army attacks Kagegakure *Chapter - [[]] *Chapter - The Dragon Queen **Reina's forces attack Raphael's *Chapter - [[]] *Chapter - [[]] *Chapter - Allies **Kagegakure and Reina form alliance *Chapter - [[]] *Chapter - Rain Down Fire **Retake New Dragnof *Chapter - All Hail the Dragon Queen Shadows of Evil arc *Chapter - [[]] *Chapter - Shadows of Evil *Chapter - Samurai Country arc *Chapter - Welcome to Sengoku! *Chapter - [[]] *Chapter - [[]] *Chapter - [[]] *Chapter - [[]] *Chapter - Wings of Liberation **Liberation of Samurai Country *Chapter 98 - [[]] D.O.O.M arc *Chapter 99 - Preemptive Strike Plot has acquired some new members, one by the name of Yuma, who is well-liked. At some point Yuma, using his Sealing Magic, helps Laxus Dreyar by relieving his body of the that were slowly killing him. An unseen Tsubaki Orphne reanimates the deceased God Serena and orders God to eliminate Gildarts Clive to the eccentric mans delight. She warns him not to underestimate Gildarts and asks whether he can handle it, God confidently states that he can. She sends Bastille, a massive bug-like monster and one of her "enforcers" to accompany God. |-| Introduction= Gildarts is attacked whilst he is returning to the guild from travelling by God and while he ultimately escapes he is left in a comatose sate. He is found and brought to the guild. Around this period Reginald Balmore joins the guild. |-| Assault on Crocus= In the early evening of June 6th X793 a massive army of monsters varying greatly in species and strength seemingly appear from nowhere and attack the city of . Religious preacher Felix Killmonger is turned into a demon through unknown means gaining great power before going on a erratic killing spree. As various mages arrive to combat the monsters he is confronted by Asterix Hinata who arrives in the city just before wizard saint Jura Neekis and several more powerful mages as well a rune knight division. Though initially surprised by Felix's combination of light magic and darkness magic, Aster quickly gains the upper hand with his speed and brutally slashes Felix across the chest. In the far north another horde of monsters marches towards Crocus only to be utterly destroyed by a large moustached individual. Jura detects an unusual magic source just outside the city and goes to check it out, unbeknownst to him several lesser-known mages follow him. He encounters the source of the anomalous magic, a large and beast-like man who appears to be silently watching monsters ravage the city. Jura begins to question the man who simply brushes him off with a wave of his hand before going back to watching the carnage unfold. Convinced the man is in some part responsible for the invasion of sorts, Jura steps forward to attack him but the man releases his vast magic power which frightens the experienced wizard saint, nevertheless Jura attempts to fight him. Four Arms, Zombieboy and Pyro encounter an elderly man carrying grocery's and they attack seemingly incinerating him in a powerful inferno. The old man appears unharmed and swiftly kills Four Arms, before kicking the zombie through a wall and almost breaking his ribs. Pyro is terrified and frantically assaults the old man with an intense blast of heat but his opponent assumes a strange stance and throws a strike so powerful that the pressure generated disperses the flames and rips a hole straight through Pyro's chest, instantly killing him and sending his lifeless body rolling across the ground. Still able to move, Zombieboy desperately attempts to retreat from the monster-like old man and narrowly escapes thanks to the accidental intervention of a wandering giant that supposedly crushes the old man under foot. Kain arrives through the smoke and carnage just as Ira prepares to finish off the battered and beaten team consisting of , , and and , who is attempting to shield his fallen comrades from harm. Appearing in front of Ira in a burst of inhuman speed, Kain punches Ira in the stomach sending him sprawling back, his victims eyes widening in shock as he coughs blood and his lower torso explodes. He desperately claws at the ground to prevent himself from being sent flying and after regenerating and voicing his immense disdain of humans, Ira increases his size four time over and attacks Kain before he can do anything more and while he is fawning over Frosch, sending him straight through the side of a mountain quite some distance away. He however returns in mere seconds with no visible wounds startling his opponent. Ira again appears in front of him and unleashes a tremendous volume of devastating punches upon Kain, who casually dodges and parry's very single one of his strikes with supreme confidence and ease. Completely unfazed Kain returns fire with his own chain of punches, ripping Ira’s body to pieces too quickly for him to even react. Just as he begins to heal, Kain steps in and pivots before throwing an even more powerful punch, blasting his opponent’s remaining body into an innumerable amount of pieces, killing him. God Serena is scouted by Rex and he along with , and confront the who are seeking vengeance for Gildarts. Though Rex's unorthodox style of fighting initially takes him by surprise, God retains control of the fight for the most part. After eating Gray's ice, reveals mastery over a Dragon Slayer Magic that allows him to control and manipulate ice, freezing a large portion of the city before being again struck by Rex. The fight is interrupted by the appearances of several powerful members of D.O.O.M, including Wolf Warrior and God receives telepathic reminder from Tsubaki to focus on his mission and to stop playing around. "You rabbit-haired fuck, you'll pay for what you did to Gildarts" Natsu snarled. God’s indifferent visage morphed into an enraged and black-eyed one as he slipped into his fighting stance and flared his incredible magic power. God snarled back. "A mere mortal cannot pass judgement upon God Serena!" When the group of giants suddenly appear in the city, Kain immediately goes to confront them, decapitating the largest one (which he assumes to be the leader) with one punch and launching his severed head into the middle of the city in a show of supreme strength. He proceeds to attempt to kill the other giants in the group but is swatted out of the air and smashed into some houses by a massive armoured giant. He begins to get up but is grabbed by the giant and thrown into the ground again and then kicked and stomped on repeatedly. He is sent flying into the centre of the city, where he lands startling the Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel guilds, who are battling Levia. The armoured giant appears smashing through the city as the ground shakes with every step he takes. Levia goes to intercept him and is brutally smashed across the face by Brutus who then grabs his tail and hurls him into a row of buildings. Kain emerges from the rubble and fire clothed in just his baggy trousers and covered in cuts and burns. Brutus attempts to crush him with both his hands but Kain catches them and pulls him forward before he throws a punch to the body, the shockwave generated catches Brutus in the stomach breaking several of his ribs and sending him sliding across the ground as he claws at the ground to keep his footing. Kain kicks him in the face sending him rolling back, after quickly recovering Brutus stomps on the ground hard, ripping the earth to pieces and causing a fissure to open up, the mages all scatter and Brutus starts frantically punching the ground were Kain is standing, creating an even larger hole. Kain appears unscathed and leaps up into the sky and punches him across the face, causing his face to crumple up in pain as he falls back. Kain lands on the ground and vanishes in a blur of speed once more avoiding Brutus’s wild swings. He strikes Brutus with a devastating uppercut, lifting his body of the ground and pulling his head out of place, breaking his neck and killing him. His lifeless body crashes to the ground creating a large crater as Kain elegantly lands next to the dead body on his two feet. Kain turns around to see the looks of awe on the faces of all the mages, before turning around and casually running of to find something else to fight. The last of the monsters are either defeated or have disappeared and Jura is revealed to have been defeated by the uninterested man who then teleports away, leaving Jura in a comatose state. A shadowy organisation is revealed to have orchestrated the event and Hisui has been kidnapped. |-| Gathering Shadows= Rex becomes increasingly suspicious of Yuma. He is After talking to Rex, a curious and concerned Makarov confronts Yuma. Meanwhile Rex tries to convince the guild of Yuma's guilt. Makarov realises Yuma is. Caught in a lie Yuma revels his true personality and admits to orchestrating Gildarts attack using the revived God Serena, he laments on how God wanted payback for their previous fight. The two fight and while Makarov puts up a good fight, with his old age, he is far from his prime and Yuma wins pretty easily. Yuma goes to finish him but he is attacked by an enraged Laxus with a massive lightning bolt, supposedly seriously damaging him however it is revealed Yuma was just a Thought Projection and Yuma laughs before terminating the link. The real Yuma is then shown sat upon his throne and cloaked in darkness with an eerie smile on his face. Laxus assumes the position of Guild Master with support from the guild and his grandfather. |-| War Lord= While his bodyguards fend off Hashirama is attacked by a small squad of officers. Simba, . Hashiramam swiftly kills Simba with a fire-enhanced sword slash, striking fear into the hearts of the rest of his would-be killers. At this point general Mateias Armstrong arrives on the scene. Mateias tells him that he knew they should have had more people to kill him and that it was foolish to expect it to be anything but extremely difficult to finish the job. While Hashirama puts up a good fight, especially in his poor condition, h is ultimately impaled through the chest by Mateais and dies. with Hashirama dead, his remaining underlining's flee desperately but are. |-| Dragon Queen= Yuam receives orders from the mysterious Yosumi whilst attending the War Lord's meeting to dispatch his army to destroy Kagegakure as a show of strength after Kagegakure showed open defiance against the Yosumi's rule with Shinobi God's resignation from the ranks of the Shogun. Yuma's plan; send Tiger Sqaud to silently infiltrate the village and weaken their defences with a powerful and destructive spell called Orchid Sky, before using a large portion of his army, two generals, Kiyone, Abella Carrera and Zander Grayfall to completely overwhelm the survivors. This strategy is criticised by some of advisors for using too much of their military resources, but Yuma states that Kagegakure's shinobi are not to be taken lightly and to use anything less would be foolhardy. The plan is set into motion with a good start, but while the infiltration is successful and Bartholomew destroys a large portion of Kagegakure using Orchid sky, not as many shinobi are killed as planned and thanks to the unprecedented arrival of Reina Pendragon's army and two , as well as Reginald Balmore and Kain Dressler, the many survivors and Reina's army are a match for Trivia's forces and they are eventually defeated with many of Trivia's army key members being taken prisoner or killed. The entire military operation is considered a diester, resulting in the reduction of Trivia's military power by at least 30%, including the deaths of Gerald Yeager, Zander, the majority of Tiger Sqaud and it's leader as well as the capture of Abella, Torched Heaven's Ace and another unnamed general. Upon being briefed on the events of the failed operation, Yuma seethes in quite rage, contemplating his next move with his council and Mael's shadow is seen silently observing the meeting from the shadows. Reina and Shinobi God forge an alliance to liberate Samurai Country, Kagegakure's oldest ally. |-| Samurai Country= At the behest of fellow general Mateias Armstrong, Lily begrudgingly withdraws the majority of her forces from Samurai Country, leaving approximately half of her army to continue the occupation. |-| }} Soundtrack Openings Opening 1 - Hope The opening begins with Rex running towards Fiore. Shadowed figure's of Tsubaki, Rapahel and God Serena are shown. Opening 2 - Transparent World A considerable part of the opening shows Hashirama fighting against the Empire. Opening 3 - Brave Shine Opening 4 - Diver A-Z B''' *Brave Shine' *'Bring Me Back to Life' '''D' *'Diver' E''' *Enforce Justice' '''G' *'Gone' *'Greed' H''' *Here I Am' *'Hope' *'How You Remind Me' *'Human Legacy' '''I' *'If I Don't Know '''N' *'Never Surrender' O''' *On My Own' '''P' *'Perfect Time' *'Prelude to a Journey' S''' *Somebody to Die For' *'Strength of a Thousand Men' '''T' *'Transparent World' Trivia *The Samurai Country arc is.